


A Piano Solo in Minor Key, Possible Accompaniment by Cello or Sousaphone

by justifyingReality413



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I don't even play piano I'm sorry, I'm Sorry, Implied Murder, Implied Relationships, Implied Torture, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, almost forgot that one oops, based on kin feels & memories, ford plays cello its cool, this really shouldn't have been the first thing I posted here, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justifyingReality413/pseuds/justifyingReality413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piano is too delicate to break with trembling fingers and awful memories.</p>
<p>This piece is too lovely to be accompanied by cello.</p>
<p>This time, this respite in this quiet mindscape, is too peaceful to be tarnished by this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piano Solo in Minor Key, Possible Accompaniment by Cello or Sousaphone

Clever fingers rest on bone keys, a hand moving up to rest sheet music on the stand. A simple-sounding tune begins to play, reminiscent of background music in a fairy tale forest.

Wait, no; a wrong note. Hands pause, move up, loosen a bow tie just a bit. Back down to the keys they go, a pencil appearing in midair to write a note on the paper.

It starts to play again, a fairy tale forest, simple and quiet. Accompaniment for another instrument, perhaps—

Hands come down too heavy on the keys, a jarring noise resulting. A sigh as golden eyes flicker, glow faintly, thinking of someone from times past.

He's gone now, it's fine. It won't happen again, one two many fingers pizzicato plucking strings, one too many fingers on the hand wrapped 'round your neck—

Careful now, hands back off so as not to damage the piano. This piece wasn't meant to accompany a cello.

The playing starts up again, fairy tale forest of pines, lovely and green and burning to a crisp, burning, cut down, gone—

No.

This piece was meant for a fairy tale, and it will be happy. Cello would die out and sousaphone play stronger, fairy tale reaching its happy ending.

Another sigh as the sheet music is picked up. Bill Cipher stands, a glance down at keys made from bone taken from one who'd died too soon, and one who couldn't die fast enough.

He'd taken bone from dearest deceased Pine Tree before burying him in the garden, and pulled each and every one from Sixer's pathetic body, ensuring he couldn't hurt anyone again.

It was… fun, taking each vertebra from his spine, watching him writhe in pain and not allowed to die, being made to suffer like he'd made Pine Tree and Bill himself.

The relief and joy and freedom as he finally died were dampened by the fact Pine Tree couldn't be there to share those feelings.

A door closes, faint cello music in the air vanishing.

He'd shoved what was left of Sixer in that cello of his and burned it to ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is anyone reading this it wrote itself at hella late o clock and I'm on my phone and this is just venting about stuff that nobody's gonna understand except me and like maybe two other people so yeah shoo


End file.
